Sugar
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Addy was looking forward to de-stressing from midterms all week. She was prepared to have fun with her friends at a house party. What she wasn't prepared for was a cute girl with freckles and bright blue eyes. (gets a lil steamy)


Addy took another small drink of the suspiciously pink substance in her solo cup as she swayed next to her taller cousin Marcie. The latter had convinced the former to go out for the evening. Addy, who had been bogged down by assignments this semester, agreed fairly easily. She needed a break, she told herself. And what better way to give herself a break then going to a party with her friends. She was on her second cup of Jungle Juice, and she was starting to feel the welcome buzz that came with the first.

"-yeah, and I think my presentation went well, I just hope it was enough to get through midterms." Marcie nodded as she projected over the loud music, finishing her thought.

"I'm sure you did great," Her boyfriend, Trent, assured, kissing her temple. "You're practically fluent in French anyway."

"Oh yeah," Reed said, "aren't you trying to go to Paris for a semester?"

Marcie nodded and Addy sighed dramatically.

"I'm going to miss you for an entire semester." Addy lamented with a laugh, knocking back the last sip of her drink.

Marcie grinned, squeezing Addy, "Oh, you'll def come visit me though!"

"We all will," Trent agreed.

"Of course," Addy grinned, glancing at her cup. "But I am going to visit the punch bowl first," She said with a laugh. "Does anyone need anything?"

The group shook their heads, and Addy nodded once again, before seeing herself from the group.

This wasn't the biggest party she'd ever been to. Addy was thankful that as she made her way through the semesters, parties seemed less intimidating; especially now that her social group was wide enough, and that the parties she ended up at were ones she actually wanted to go to.

Addy weaved her way through the makeshift dancefloor; which was couches and tables shoved up against the perimeter of a living room. The music was thumping, and people were dancing to some 8th grade throwback. She waved to Oscar, who blew her a good-natured kiss, and waved to other people she knew as she made her way to the kitchen where the complimentary juice was waiting.

Addy arrived at the punch bowl and bobbed her head to the music as she poured some more into her cup, when she heard a voice.

"Is this stuff good?" a bubbly voice asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Addy said with a smile, turning to the source of the question.

The girl in front of her was cute, Addy immediately registered. Very cute. She had a spattering of freckles on her face, and her eyes were noticeably blue, even in the dim light of a party kitchen. Her smile was bright around her pink lips, and her hair was tied up into a messy bun. One of those perfect messy buns that one sees in a teen magazine promoting a 'lazy-Sunday-look'. The chubby girl was wearing a lovely pair of overalls, over a striped tee. One of the latches of the overalls was undone, which allowed the bodice of the jumpsuit to lay lazily across her frame, which also allowed a peak of her stomach, which Addy found even cuter.

Addy realized she was staring and laughed. It must be the buzz that she was feeling, that kept her from reacting normally. "It's a little strong, but after you're into it, it's not bad." She assured. "I like your overalls."

The girl laughed, and Addy heard it clearly through the base of the music, which was impressive. She tugged on the pocket. "These old things?" She asked, laughing again, "Thanks, sugar."

"You're welcome," Addy replied. "Do you want a cup?"

The girl nodded. Addy set her cup down and poured a second one, handing it to the girl.

"Thanks," she grinned, taking a sip. "I'm Gloria,"

"Addy,"

Gloria bit her lip in a flirtatious way, brushing a hand over Addy's arm. "That's the cutest name," she smiled. Addy felt goosebumps where she was touched. "Is it short for anything?"

Addy shook her head with a giggle, bobbing her head to the music as they spoke. She stepped closer to her new friend. "No, my mom knew she wanted to call me Addy, so that's what she named me,"

"That's so cute." Gloria said, glancing her up and down. Addy did the same as the song changed. Gloria gasped, taking Addy's free hand and squeezing it. "I love this song!" she shouted, tugging on Addy a little bit. "Will you dance with me, baby?"

Addy had already said yes before the question was even out of Gloria's mouth, and Addy followed excitedly to the dance floor, taking another swig of her juice. Addy laughed as Gloria spun her, before grabbing Addy's belt loops and pulling her close as the base hummed. Through the thick smell of alcohol and sweat that permeated any party, Gloria's scent stuck out to the blonde as they danced, and it was borderline intoxicating.

"You smell so _good_ ," Addy yelled over the music, putting her hands on Gloria's hips, swaying her own.

"Thank you!" Gloria grinned, running a hand through Addy's hair. "I make my own perfume,"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out of Addy's mind. As they danced to the music, Addy could help but to keep looking at this mysterious girl's lips, having the urge to kiss them. The rhythm of the music and the alcohol were rushing through Addy's ears, and all she could feel was the warm feeling of being drunk. But the best kind of drunk; the one where your inhibitions are lowered, but you're still aware. The one where you're friendly and charismatic without having the anxiety of saying something foolish. Addy shouted out the lyrics of the playing song to Gloria, who shouted them right back. As the chorus rounded again, the two girls locked eyes and immediately had the same understanding.

Their lips clashed, and Addy felt Gloria pull her closer. Addy hummed with delight as she cupped the girl's chin, placing the other hand on her hips. Even in her inebriated state, Addy prided herself on aim. She kept hitting Gloria's lips each time, and that was her goal. Gloria's lip gloss tasted like the lip-smackers she used to get from Claire's , and she grinned into the kiss before Gloria pulled back, cupping Addy's face. Addy opened her eyes curiously, wondering if she had been a bad kisser. Her fear was quelled when she met Gloria's eyes.

"Do you want to go outside?" Gloria asked. Addy blinked. She wanted to, she thought immediately, absolutely. Something in the back of her mind urged her forward. But at the same time, Addy was never really one to hook up at a party. Sure, it had happened a couple times, but usually with people she was friendly with, and could laugh about it with the next morning at breakfast. But something about Gloria made her want to throw caution to the wind. After all, this was Addy's break for being so studious! She knew for fact that she wanted to keep kissing Gloria.

Addy's head bobbled up and down enthusiastically. "Yep," She agreed. Gloria grinned and took her hand, leading her off the dancefloor, setting her drink down on a table as she went. Addy followed suit, setting her drink down, and caught Marcie's surprised, but approving gaze across the room. Marcie flashed a thumb's up to Addy, mouthing a 'are-you-good?' in her direction. Addy grinned back at her cousin and nodded, giving a thumb's up back. Marcie, satisfied with the exchange, went back to their circle of friends.

Gloria led Addy out the front door and down the porch steps, practically skipping. Addy couldn't help but laugh as the music from the house became background noise. They rounded the porch where less people were likely to see; where the mood was lighter, and the street lights only ever-so-slightly reached them.

Before Addy knew it, she was up against a wall, Gloria's lips on hers. Addy squeaked in surprised delight, folding her arms over Gloria's shoulders. Almost beyond her control, Addy found her leg curling around Gloria's calf, and found herself arching into the other girl's form as they made out against the wall of the house. Gloria's hands wandered to the hem of Addy's shirt, going underneath the cotton. Addy shivered as Gloria's fingers traced her skin, her thumbs doing ringlets on Addy's hip bones.

Addy's body hummed in delight, and her lips wandered from Gloria's lips to her jaw to her neck and back up again. Addy cleared her throat, and Gloria hearing this, pulled back curiously, tilting her head.

"You okay, sugar?" she asked, concern in her eyes, brushing a hand along Addy's cheek. Addy met Gloria's eyes and blinked, before blinking again and looking away, clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"Yes," Addy assured, heat (both from the alcohol and embarrassment) rising to her cheeks. "I just don't usually do this," she laughed sheepishly.

Gloria grinned, pressing a small, sweet kiss to Addy's lips. It was an interesting juxtaposition, considering the kiss was so innocent, yet the two were tangled up together in a very precarious position.

"Do what?" Gloria asked, pressing another innocent kiss on Addy's cheek. Addy shivered in the best way, clearing her throat as Gloria began a trail of kisses that edged up to Addy's temple.

"Hook up with people at parties," Addy clarified. "I mean, I've just met you and..." Addy trailed off into a bubbly giggle as Gloria nibbled on Addy's ear slightly, Gloria's hands trailing up and down Addy's sides, giving her a slight tickling sensation.

"Do you want to stop?" Gloria whispered into Addy's ear.

"No," Addy breathed immediately, melting further into the wall.

Gloria grinned against Addy's skin, pulling her closer.

"Don't worry," Gloria assured, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Addy's face, Gloria's lips inching their way down her jaw line to her throat. "I don't judge,"

Addy's eyes closed slightly as she was pulled closer to Gloria, reveling in the feeling that this lovely girl was gracing upon her. Addy let out a small moan as her head leaned into Gloria's hand. Addy tilted her head to expose more of her neck instinctively, so that she could get more of Gloria's sweet lips against her skin.

"Though I may bite, sweetheart," Gloria said softly.

Addy let out a soft gasp as teeth met flesh. Immediately, Addy was overcome with a feeling she couldn't place. The place where Gloria bit down was uncomfortable, but the feeling in the rest of her body drowned it out. It felt like Addy's cells were on fire in the best way possible. Any doubt about the chance make-out session was immediately scrubbed from Addy's mind, replaced with the impossibly sure feeling that there was nowhere else Addy was meant to be in this moment. Her mind couldn't form a coherent thought; the only thing she could focus on was the feeling, and how she never wanted it to stop. It was a euphoric feeling, and Addy's knees buckled, despite her best efforts to stay standing. Gloria caught her, with more strength than Addy thought this other girl had, and held them against the wall.

When Gloria drew her mouth away from the bite, Addy shuddered and her body went limp. She was exhausted, her mind reeling, and she was trying to make sense of what had just happened. She felt herself being lowered to the ground, her head leaning against the siding of the house. She tried to make her eyes focus, but they wouldn't. She tried to form a word, any word, but she couldn't.

She saw Gloria pull away and lean back and lick her lips. Did Gloria bite Addy so hard that she bled? Addy blinked a couple times, but Gloria pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before she could focus.

"I'll take you home," Addy heard Gloria promise, cupping her face. "But I need to you do something for me, okay Addy?"

Addy blinked a few more times, looking for Gloria's face. Suddenly, there it was, Gloria's red eyes clearer than anything in Addy's frame of vision. Wait, were they always red? She could've sworn they were blue. Was she wearing contacts? Addy blinked again.

"I need you to forget this ever happened."

* * *

Addy blinked, rousing to the smell of coffee. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, turning over in her bed. She spent the next couple of moments deliberating on whether or not to get up, and ultimately decided to leave the comfort of her bed.

She shuffled into the living room, where Marcie was curled up with a cup of her own coffee, a second on the table in front of her.

"Good morning, Starshine," Marcie greeted with a grin.

"Hey," Addy said groggily, gratefully taking the coffee cup, and sitting down next to her cousin.

"Feel any better?" Marcie asked in concern, "You left the party so early last night. You didn't even get a second cup."

Addy thought back to last night and nodded. She remembered arriving at the party, drinking about a half of a cup of jungle juice, before suddenly feeling very queasy. She bowed out shortly thereafter.

"Yeah," Addy assured. "I think I was just drained and needed a good night's sleep. I'm still pretty tired though. I feel like I had an all body work out."

Marcie nodded sympathetically. "You up to meet Trent at Ted's Diner, for some breakfast?"

At the mention of food, Addy's stomach growled loudly. She nodded. "Let me go get some shoes."

They made it to the diner quickly and slid into the booth that Trent was saving. He looked hungover.

"You look hungover," Addy commented. The redhead grinned and raised his mug.

"You're not wrong," He agreed. The three shared a chuckle as they perused their menus.

"Good morning, everyone," A bubbly voice called. Addy looked up and smiled at their server. She was cute, Addy noticed. She had a splattering of freckles across her face, her blue eyes dancing nicely off the soft morning light that was streaming into the diner. She smiled at Addy, and Addy felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Coffee?" she asked.

Addy smiled. "Yes please." She affirmed. "Thanks,"

Their server smiled widely and winked at Addy. "No problem, sugar."


End file.
